


Better left unanswered

by lucypham



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Stabbing, villain!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypham/pseuds/lucypham
Summary: Can a side actually die? Patton is about to find out.





	Better left unanswered

It was a regular day in the Mindscape, a quite peaceful one at that, Patton had noticed. Before he could vocalize his thought, slender fingers found their way around his throat. Who in their right mind would sneak up on Patton especially when Logan was present in the room? A wave of panic rushed over him, as his eyes landed on an unconscious Logan. He couldn't die now, can he? 

“Remus?”, he barely whispered, before sinking into oblivion. 

Moments later, Patton was jolted awake by the sound of metal scratching. In front of him was a beautiful meadow, one that reminded him of the Sound of Music: green grass spotted with dandelions underneath the blue sky. He would’ve loved to enjoy the scenery, had it not been for the rude interruption of spiders. Of  _ course  _ there had to be spiders. Every movement they made sent a sharp pain through his body as if the legs were made from needles. He wasn’t afraid of them, or anything in the Imagination for that matter. After all, they couldn’t kill him. 

“You can be more into it, ya know. Be more enthusiastic about being kidnapped.” - Remus chuckled, as he placed his sharpened sword on Patton’s shoulder. 

“What do you want, Remus? This isn’t the first time you’ve kidnapped me, your tricks are getting old, mister!” - He expected the stern scolding to work, as it always had with the other sides.

“Ah, but third time’s the charm, isn’t it?”

Maybe it was the calm exterior Remus so flawlessly portrayed that unsettled Patton, or maybe, it was the rope tightening in on his wrists, causing his skin to bleed. Nothing to fuss about, he too has seen blood too many times before, with Roman and his constant battle wounds. Not that any of those were enough to be deadly, for that matter.

As if to answer Patton’s lingering concern, Remus finally broke the silence. “I brought you here to have a little fun. A heroic act never fails to entertain anyone.”

Heroic. Was Remus using Patton as a bait to lure in the brother he so despises? Did he not recognize that Roman held the same, if not more powerful control over the Imagination itself? 

“Let’s prepare you for the role, dear Patton. To be a damsel in distress, you must look like one!”

Remus’ sudden switch to bravado was startling, how closely Roman’s mannerism was mimicked. 

Vines wrapped themselves around Patton, with thorns tearing his beloved cardigan. Patton screamed when his glasses broke, shards almost destroying his vision. Just as he was giving in to the now numbing pain, he saw a figure emerging. A low yet comforting voice followed: “Let’s get you out of here Pat, thank God I found you in time.” 

Virgil extended an arm to the terribly injured side, pulling him up to his feet with ease. Before he could muster up a “Thank you”, he felt it. Cold metal piercing through his skin. The action was swift and rehearsed, partnered with a sickening grin. Patton could have sworn he saw what looked like a yellow glint coming from Virgil’s eyes. As he looked down, he noticed how blood started soaking through his shirt. His own blood. The pain running through his abdomen was burning, and the world around him started spinning before he collapsed. He heard Remus asked Virgil:

“Have you ever thought about killing your dad?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
